


X

by Pink_Siamese



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Siamese/pseuds/Pink_Siamese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten character-based drabbles set to ten different songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

_I. Ava Adore, Smashing Pumpkins. (V)_

Oh yes, love. Hold those up for me. Keep them high. Be still for me. Such loveliness.

No, you may not remove the blindfold.

I’m going to lift up your robes. I’m going to get on my knees. Set your grip on the hilt, my dear. Make your arm firm. Keep the scales still. You are going to need this determination.

A taste of centuries between your marble thighs. A river of contentment. I will ride you until fruit falls from the bough.

 _II. Spookshow Baby, Rob Zombie. (Sutler)_

He drinks milk and eats cucumber slices before bed because he wants the dream to come again: sweet spark-scented voice whispering in his ear like an epileptic fit, electric spasms delivered in binary one-two at precisely .08 second intervals

 _III. Un Jour Il Viedra, Sarah Brightman. (Gordon)_

Such a sweetie, a beautiful boy with his front teeth crooked like that. Those adorable little teeth have been center stage the last three nights. They recede beneath a pair of pink lips as that fresh face slides down on his cock, knowledgeable in the way all the boys in his dreams are knowledgeable.

“Anything else, sir?”

“No, thank you.”

“Have a nice day.”

 _IV. Coming Around Again, Carly Simon. (Finch)_

These days all I think about is the past: images degraded like film and playing in dusty loops while I struggle to recall the organic details. The smells make it real. I can’t get hold of them. They’re lost, buried beneath boxes of department procedure.

 _V. Desert Rose, Sting. (Valerie)_

She sees the flickering shape of her lover’s body on the walls. She remembers the scent of roses in her arms, the bright red of her lips painted with an afternoon spent lolling in love. The power went out and though it wasn’t dark enough for candles she lit one anyway. She got up and danced before the light.

Valerie licks her finger and traces Ruth’s curves into the concrete wall. It darkens for a moment, beauty held in precious saliva. As it dries she begins to weep.

 _VI. Sex Type Thing, Stone Temple Pilots. (Creedy)_

A knife plunged into a still-beating heart: purity lives inside the fading throb as it travels up the blade and nuzzles into the palm of my hand.

 _VII. She Talks To Angels, Black Crowes. (Evey)_

After masturbating, in the soft veil of sadness that falls over her eyes, she thinks about her brother. She detaches from her body. She thinks about his death and all the things that it stopped him from doing: loving girls, loving boys, growing up, hiding in his bed and using sex to fall asleep.

 _VIII. If It Be Your Will, Leonard Cohen. (Delia)_

Every time I want to touch someone the flesh turns cold beneath my hand.

 _IX. Love Her Madly, The Doors. (Dominic)_

He likes it when she leans over and breathes the smoke into his mouth. The world gets drowsy, her breasts bounce in slow motion, and the creaking bedsprings become the funniest thing that ever happened.

He can’t fuck without getting stoned. Marla can’t, either. This is why he’ll end up marrying her.

 _X. Shake That (feat. Nate Dogg), Eminem. (Prothero)_

Sometimes when the electrocution happens, the flesh jiggles. The muscles seize up and the vibration travels through the fat. Some blokes got hypnotized by it.

I never understood it, myself.


End file.
